


In Grand Fashion

by misura



Category: Ivory Series - Doris Egan
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Stereth has an idea. Ran has objections. Theodora has no goals.





	In Grand Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/gifts).



> set some time after the third book

The room spun.

"Cantry," I said. It made sense. Rather: it made as much sense as anything that had happened these past few weeks, up to and including Stereth becoming the Emperor's official Heir.

Granted, this event would probably not have come about if Ran and I had not decided to take on a particular client with what seemed to be a routine problem for us to solve. Who knew that gardening might carry such serious consequences?

But I digress. " _Cantry_ ," I repeated. Stereth's expression was mildly bemused. " _Cantry_ is the leader of the Tolla." I had known that she was from Tellys, but, well, I had been born on Pyrene myself and _I_ certainly wasn't involved in any Pyrenese political movements or terrorist organizations.

Not that I could imagine Pyrene giving rise to anything even remotely like the Tolla.

Stereth spread his hands. "Not from the beginning, of course. Events conspired."

Ran snorted. I did not disagree with his assessment.

To Stereth's credit, he did not seem to take offense at our skepticism. "Be that as it may, she got into a spot of trouble recently. She could use a hand - or four. Naturally, I thought of Cormallon."

In other words: he didn't expect us to help him out of the goodness of our hearts. Rather, he counted on Ran being willing to do just about anything that would advance the position of his House.

"No," I said quickly. "We're not going to Tellys. Are you mad?"

Ran shot me a look.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of asking the First of Cormallon to travel off-world. Naturally. But _you_ , Theodora." Stereth smiled at me. "If memory serves, Tellys is the only planet in our system you have never visited. Well, here's your chance. Win-win."

"You want her to go there alone?" Ran's tone suggested that he did not think much of my chances to help Cantry. I tried not to feel hurt. After all, it was not as if I even wanted to go to Tellys. Besides, he was probably right.

"Of course not." Stereth smiled again, this time at Ran. "But I was thinking, in view of the recent ... unpleasantness, your sister might like to accompany her."

I imagined showing up to a meeting of the Tolla with Kylla in tow.

"No." Ran's tone was flat.

"A trip off-world may be just what she needs. By the time she comes back, I'm sure public attention will have moved on to a more deserving target. But why are we even arguing?" Stereth smiled a third time. Politics must be giving him a lot of practice. "Sleep on it. Talk it over among yourselves."

"You've already asked her." _Oh, Kylla,_ I thought.

Stereth beamed at me, like a teacher taking pride in a particularly bright student.

Ran looked thunderous. He said nothing though. He might have a few things to say to Kylla, but we both knew that if Kylla wanted to go to Tellys to help Cantry and the Tolla, to Tellys she would go.

And I would go with her.

"You will owe Cormallon for this," Ran said.

"I always pay my debts." Stereth's tone was mild, but it also contained a hint of steel.

"At least I won't need to worry about what to wear," I said. Knowing Kylla, she had extensively researched the matter already.

Ran opened his mouth. Then, not being an idiot, he closed it again.

"A happy prospect indeed, Tymon," Stereth said. "Let us hope you will tackle all other problems you may face as easily."


End file.
